Torchwood Prompts
by Fafsernir
Summary: [It's complete because I changed my mind and now post them individually] Series of Prompts on Torchwood, mostly Jack/Ianto. Every genre actually apply, some are angst, some are humor, some are just fluff... enjoy!
1. Rock-paper-scissors? (assassins AU)

_Okay guys! A quick word before letting you read (well you can skip this if you want) so you know a thing or two._

 _In the middle of revisions for finals with two friends, we tried new ways of procrastinating and as we're all in english studies, we thought that writing prompts (in english) would be a good idea to practise a bit! Basically, we send a prompt ideas, and write a drabble._ _As I'm a big Janto trash, most of my prompts are Janto and both my friends said I should post them (thank you guys!), so here I am. One of them is on FF under the username_ **Plume-now** _if you want to check!_

 _So, two important things : first, I am not a native speaker, I'm just trying to improve my english by any ways I can, and this one is the most entertaining one. And the second is that most of them are AUs, so no Torchwood. Like the one below, actually. So, yeah, most of the time Torchwood and aliens do not exist, I think I'll precise it everytime._

 _And I'll write the prompt idea everytime too, 'cause I'm a lazy person and most of the time I don't even try to put a context and the prompt is the context. All of them are from some Tumblr masterlist._

 _I don't own anything, the BBC or RTD do... I'm just writing for fun!_

 _Last thing: the image used for this fic is a fanart from a friend you can find under_ **ClemeO4** _on deviantart or_ **cleme-s-art** _on Tumblr. Go check her she's awesome and needs to know this ;)_

Seriously though, if you're on Ao3, go read it there, I post under **Fafsernir** too, it's well organised and it has a sum' everytime, and the tags help you, so you know if you want to read one or not.

 **Prompt Idea: "Wait you were hired to kill that guy too? au"**

* * *

"That's it. I'd call it a draw," the man said, panting, before lowering his hands. The other man seemed to consider attacking him for a moment but eventually lowered his arms too.

"Okay, so you're well-trained. What's your name?" he eventually asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Does it matter?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Captain? Of what? I don't see anyone here. Who do you order around? Why would you even do this job if you were in command?"

"God you're always like that? We just fought, I thought you'd be quiet and tired."

"I'm up for round 2!"

"I'm sure we can find another way to do this..."

"What, rock-paper-scissors? I'm Ianto, by the way."

Jack grinned at the sarcasm and, if possible, his smile widened when Ianto introduced himself. They turned as one man to the poor boy who had witnessed not only his own kidnapping but also his kidnapper being attacked by someone else. He had felt so relieved, at first. Then the other had yelled that he was _his_ victim and _he_ wanted to kill him. They had fought for what must have been at least five minutes now and none seemed to win.

Ianto smiled as his eyes sparkled with a light that frightened the poor boy. "I have an idea."

* * *

He was right to be afraid. His eyes widened in shock as he listened to the man elaborating his plan and saw Jack nodding. What the _hell_ was happening ?! He had just wanted to go home, he hadn't done anything wrong... He was just a regular man in the most regular city possible... And two assassins were after him.

"So, what? I get his hand, you get the rest?" Jack summed up, once Ianto had finished speaking.

"Well I'm not cutting his hand off! Either that, or we keep figthting. But one of us will have to die."

"Okay. I guess a hand should do it. I came back with less once," Jack smiled to the puzzled look Ianto threw at him. "Long story. I had no choice. It was fun, though! I would tell you over a coffee."

"What?"

"What?"

"... Did you just..." Ianto began, not sure how to end his sentence.

"Ask you out? Yeah. Interested?"

"Well... Ehm... Not that... Ugh... Can we go back to business, please? He's still alive."

"You didn't say no."

"I didn't say yes."

The third man would have laughed at the situation, if he wasn't tied up to a chair and going to die. Because _really_ , were those two assassins who had never met before flirting while he was still very much alive and in the same room ?


	2. Not again

**Prompt Idea "don't die on me oh God please don't die on me stay with me look at me look at me i'm right here you're gonna be fine oh God please don't die on me i s2g if you die i'll kill you" au (Torchwood/aliens exist in this prompt)**

* * *

Ianto was running, as always, and he wasn't going to admit he was enjoying this, but he actually was. Weevil could be a bitch to catch or help retreat but the rush of the running – and fighting if he weren't lucky or fast enough – was worth it. He loved to hunt the aliens down the streets of Cardiff in the middle of the night because it always seemed better than not sleeping and turning over and over in his empty bed. He felt lonely since Lisa's death and flirting around with Jack didn't fulfill loneliness at all. Hell, even shagging him didn't help. At the end of the day, he was going home alone and his flat was still empty.

Okay, thinking while running wasn't the best idea he ever had in his life. Especially when his boss was fighting with one adult male alien who seemed really in a good shape and ready to kill him. Ianto was himself pretty busy with forcing a young weevil upon retreating back to the sewers and for a minute, he totally forgot about Jack. Until there was no sound of struggling. He yelped when a hand definitely not human grabbed his shoulder but managed to free himself and... froze. Because Jack was lying behind the Weevil, half dead. Maybe dead. Not dead. _Please_ not dead.

He snapped back to reality when he realised that standing still in the middle of the street sure wouldn't help Jack and he would probably get himself killed because the Weevils weren't nice enough to let them hesitate in a fight. But the Weevil wasn't here anymore. And Ianto didn't even try to see where he was because Jack was lying on the ground, bleeding to death, his eyes mildly opened.

"Jack!" It seemed reasonable to yell in the night, though Jack was only a few feet ahead of him. He crossed the distance in a second and his knees fiercely hit the ground. Not as if he noticed it. The pain in his chest was more throbbing than some minor physical injury.

"Jack please, don't, _please_ ," he tried to keep talking while checking for any major wound but wasn't able to when he couldn't even begin to count the major wounds. There were too many. And Jack couldn't even speak, just fight to breath, his mouth opened, gagging with his own blood. Ianto turned him on his side so he would stop suffocating but his hands were slipping with all the blood and he wasn't sure he had seen so much blood in his life before. Well, not from only one person at least. The sensation strangely felt familiar, a too recent memory associated with it. He locked the images away in his mind and tried to find a pulse. He managed to find one weakening, despite all the blood and his throat which was... he pushed the thought away, with the memories, and tried something, anything, to prevent the blood from flowing.

"Jack look at me..." He looked up. That must be a good thing. "Don't... Not after... Please Jack just... I don't know what to do! You can't! Tell me you're okay, tell me you're... _Jack look at me!_ That's it... Oh God... Jack... It was good, heh? Jack you _can't_ leave me now... Answer me you bloody idiot! Don't you dare..." he didn't finish the sentence because he had dared.

There was no pulse and he wasn't looking at him anymore. He wasn't looking at anything. Sure his eyes were still opened but they clearly were out of focus and his body was relaxed. Jack was always so tensed he could feel the difference. Could feel the life leaving him. And he cried. He cried and he held him and he begged him to be alive and he insulted him and he swore and he ran his shaking hands on his throat and on his coat...

Then Jack was gasping. And it seemed to hurt like hell and Ianto stiffened.

' _What the hell_?!' was the only thing that seemed to express what he was thinking but he didn't manage to talk.

"Damn. That wasn't planned. Aouch... Sorry. I guess I have some explanations to do..."

Yes, he had. But Ianto couldn't believe his luck and he pressed his lips to Jack's because for a few minutes he had once again felt the aching pain in his chest that he had every time someone he cared about died.


	3. Late-night snack

_I don't own anything, I'm just writing for fun, every right goes to the BBC or RTD etc..._

 **Prompt Idea "It's 2 am but you're craving cake and we're both up anyway so let's bake in our underwear AU" (Torchwood/aliens exist)**

* * *

Ianto stretched in the bed before cuddling closer to Jack who was still sleeping. He tried to get back to sleep but sighed after a while. Well. Not for tonight.

They had went home early, for once, and had gone to bed around 8 p.m. Ianto thought he had fallen asleep around 9 and a quick glance at the nightstand informed him it was now 2 a.m. Oh, that was it then. Five hours was far more than what he usually slept and of course now that he had the time, he couldn't even bring himself to sleep.

He sighed again and finally stood up, bored in the bed – even if watching Jack sleeping was a good occupation. But right now, he was hungry. He put on his underwear – he didn't remember Jack throwing it accros the room but he wasn't really looking at what Jack was doing at that moment, was he? – and quietly left the room, walking bare feet on the floor. He opened his cupboards and sighed. He wans't in a mood for any quick snack. Let's not talk about meat or vegetables...

"Yan... Seriously, the hell? Just get back to sleep..." a sleepy voice called from the kitchen's door.

"Oh you took time to put on your underwear before standing, I appreciate it."

"Ianto, it's the middle in the night, I'm freezing, I need you..."

"'M coming."

"Of course you're not..." he slowly walked to Ianto who had resumed his search and was now taking flour, and eggs, and chocolate, and sugar out. Jack put his arms around Ianto's waist and pressed against his back, trying to steal some body warmth. He sighed in his neck and Ianto smiled, gently patting the joined hands on his stomach. "Ianto... What are you doing...? Don't tell me it's a chocolate cake you are about to bake..."

"It's not a chocolate cake I need to bake. And eat. But y'know, go back to sleep just in case it's exactly what I'm doing?"

"Oh. For a moment I thought you were gonna bake in the middle of the night..."

"Hey, I do what I want when I can't sleep."

"Well... I guess I'll not be able to get back to sleep without you."

"You've grown quite fond of me to help you sleep. Am I a plush for you?"

"Yeah. I just seem to actually rest when you're here and it feels good. And are we supposed to have sex with plushes?"

"No, definitely not. Don't say that to a child, ever, please," Ianto smiled, purposely avoiding a reaction to the part where Jack admitted he was sleeping better thanks to him. Jack laughed in his neck and it sounded good to Ianto's ears. Then Jack kissed him before stepping back and crossed his arms on his chest, ready to bake. Well, ready to take orders, to bake.

As Ianto should have expected it, the moment Jack had flour in his hands, his smile grew wider. He didn't do anything at first, but the second Ianto turned his back on him, he felt Jack's hand on his underwear. He rolled his eyes and turned to Jack who was innocently smiling but not trying to hide his white guilty hand.

"I think you have some white mark on that beautiful ass of yours... May I help you take it back? The mark or the cloth, I'm opened to any suggestion. You know me."

"You're opened for far more than suggestions."

"Oh I like where this is going..."

"Gimme the flour back," Ianto said calmly. Jack, sure of how it would end, handed the pack back. He actually screamed when Ianto half emptied the bag on his head with an evil laugh – that Jack was so not going to admit he loved. Ianto raised his index in the air when Jack tried to take his revenge and jump on him.

"You let me finish this in five minutes and we have to wait forty minutes for it to bake. Forty minutes I'll gladly spend with you in the shower to wash all of this away – booh, who dared to throw flour at you?! – if, and only if, you don't touch me for the next five minutes. Do we have a deal?"

Jack eagerly nodded and stepped back. Four minutes and thirty two seconds later, Ianto grabbed his hand. He was going to do this late baking again it it had to end that way every single time, Jack thought as Ianto dragged him towards the bathroom.


	4. Nothing Good Happens After 2am

**Prompt idea "we stayed up all night in bed texting each other and while i was confessing my feelings to you i passed out so all i left you with was "i kind of…" and thats it au" (Torchwood/aliens don't exist in this prompt, but I have absolutely no idea of who or what they are for this one, I just wrote it like that.)**

* * *

Ianto yawned, his phone near his head. He closed his eyes, for a minute. Two minutes. Then his phone rang and he jumped, startled. He unlocked it to put it in silent mode, then opened the text he had just received, quirking an eyebrow when he saw Jack's name. He drew in a breath, surprised and suddenly feeling hot. He knew he was blushing in the dark but tried to ignore it. Jack was probably just asking for something...

"Can't sleep. You awake?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep either."

"Good. Are you fine? You're acting odd these days."

"Am not!"

"You are. What's happening?"

Ianto took his time to answer, not knowing what to do. Should he be honest?

"Nothing important. So, what are you doing?"

"I'm just bored. I've been thinking about my life. Not brilliant these days, is it?"

"Don't say that, you're a wonderful person, you've got everything for you."

"You don't know everything"

"Then talk to me..."

"Why? Ianto, why are you doing this? You're always being so kind, and helpful, and you offer me a shoulder to cry, and you listen to my fuck-stories, but you never complain or talk about you... What is it that you want with me?"

He was too tired to fight his urge to be honest. Not caring about anything, Ianto started typing.

"Okay I'll tell you. I've been wanting this since I've met you. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you irl, do that properly." Then, in another text: "Jack, I just kind od..."

Ianto wanted to keep writing, or even to change his 'od' to an 'of' so it would be understandable, but he instead pressed "send". And he didn't manage to stay awake long enough to see it.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he could feel the sun warming his right arm. He flinched away from the light and pressed his face in the pillow. It took him thirteen seconds to remember his text conversation. He froze then searched his phone, panicked. When he found it, he saw that Jack had kept the conversation going, alone.

"Don't apologize." "What is it you want to tell me?" "You kind of...?" "Ianto are you still up?" "Fuck" "Okay, I guess it's okay. I'll wait in case you're writing a long text." "... It's been half an hour. Ianto what did you want to tell me?" "Not as if I could sleep." "I'm thinking about you." "I mean... I kinda like you." "I'm sorry I didn't want to say that." "Are you okay?"

He reread his own messages, to be sure that his brain wasn't playing tricks on him, and swallowed hard. Had he really been on the edge of confessing his feeling? Worse (better?), had Jack really said that he liked him?

Ianto was about to answer, but thought twice about it. He was supposed to meet Jack during the day, he could finally talk to him, face to face. He really hadn't planned on saying it through a text. He hadn't really planned on saying it at all, to be honest. But now he had to face his feelings and, more importantly, Jack's, because Ianto needed to know what he really meant in his text.


	5. (IMPORTANT) News :)

Okay guys, I wanted to do too much the same thing I did on Ao3, which was a bad idea. For much more clarity, I'll post the prompts individually rather than in this "Torchwood Prompts" from now on. I'm sorry if it was more practical for some of you, but it's not for me. I'll re-post the one already posted, and I think I'll not delete the ones in there too 'cause it has your comments :D

Anyway, see you soon I hope, I'm sorry, but it's way too complicated. And posting individually will allow you to see the ratings, the characters, a summary, and which AU it is if it's a AU (so, easier for you too :) )

~Fafsernir


End file.
